The Armada's Last Stand
by Darkknight55
Summary: A year after the Legendary Battle, the remains of The Armada teams up with Sledge to finish off the Power Rangers. Now the Megaforce rangers must team up with the Dino Charge Rangers in order to protect the Earth.
1. After the Battle

The Armada's Last Stand

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again with a new story. So, unlike a lot of people, I actually kind of enjoyed Power Rangers Megaforce (and Super Megaforce). I do recognize that it had a lot of problems, but I do not think it is the worst Power Rangers season ever. Originally, I was going to do a rewrite of Super Megaforce (because I feel a Gokaiger adaptation would be easier than a Goseiger one,), but I knew that I won't be able to commit to it. So I decided to do a crossover with Power Rangers Dino Charge. In the future I might do a Super Megaforce rewrite, but for now this is all I can do. Also, I am going to try a new style of writing. I'm going to write in script form, and if it goes well I may do it more often. Please give it a chance. Thanks, and enjoy!

P.S.: Continutiy wise, this takes place after Sync or Swim and before Rise of a Ranger, so there will be an even number of rangers per team. Also, the first few chapters will wrap up the Megaforce plotlines, as well as set up the conflict. The action won't happen until chapter 3 at least. Also, this will be using the Extended version of The Legendary Battle for any references to it.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. In fact, even this idea has been done before.

Chapter 1: After the Battle

(The scene opens up to the command center. The six rangers are all gathered, celebrating their win over the armada with a party. Each has a glass of punch in hand.)

Jake: All yeah, we finally won! The Armada is finished!

Noah: I can't believe. It took a long time, but the Earth is finally safe!

Emma: Hey, we can't take all of the credit! If it weren't for the legendary rangers, we might not have survived!

Troy: She's right guys. We barely managed to take out Mavro and his air fleet. If the Legendary Rangers hadn't come to help us, those x-borgs would have creamed us.

Gia: Definitely. (raises her glass) To the Legendary Rangers!

Everyone else: To the Legendary Rangers!

Tensou: Oh, I'm so glad that you guys made it out safe! I would miss you guys so terribly! (Rubs up against Jake's leg)

Jake: Same here, buddy. (Affectionately rubs Tensou's head)

Gosei: This marks a momentous occasion, Rangers. You should all be proud of what you have accomplished.

Troy: Gosei, there's something that I just realized.

Gosei: Yes, Troy?

Troy: Most of the rangers had lost their powers previously. How did they regain them?

Gosei: That is an excellent question, Troy. You see, a few years ago I ran into the Sentinel Knight, protector of the Corona Aurora. He had previously revived the powers of three rangers to help the Operation Overdrive rangers in a time of need, as well as brought in two other rangers whose powers were still intact. I knew that a day like today would come, so I asked him to help me recreate the powers of all of the rangers. Using his connection with The Morphing Grid, we created the Legendary Ranger Keys that line the walls of the Command Center. He was able to get in contact with Time Force, SPD, and Dr. K and was able to replicate the powers of their respective teams. When I sensed that you would not be able to defeat the X-Borg army alone, I redistributed the keys to their respective owners.

Noah: That would explain how Robo Knight made an appearance.

Gosei: That is correct, Noah. Sadly, now that the battle is over, Robo Knight is no longer with us. But his spirit will live on. Now that is out of the way, I must ask you to hand in your morphers. I will be able to keep them safe, and we will call upon you if the world is ever in serious danger again.

(a moment of silence followed. Then Troy stepped up, placing both his Legendary and regular morphers on a table. Emma did the same, followed by Jake, then Gia, then Noah, then Orion.)

Gosei: Thank you for your service, rangers. I hope that you will be able to resume your normal lives.

Troy: Thank you, Gosei. I hope if we see each other again, it will be under better circumstances.

(the rangers are teleported out of the center and to a deserted area of the city park.)

Emma: I can't believe it's finally over. It seems like just yesterday we first fought against the Warstar.

Troy: Well, at least our lives can now go back to normal. Hopefully, the next generation of Power Rangers will be able to live up to the legacy.

Everyone: Agreed.

(One year later)

(The scene opens up to a classroom right before class starts. Troy is seen sitting at his desk staring out a window.)

Troy(thinking to himself): It's hard to believe that it's been a year since that easy. We've all stayed close ever since. Just because we're no longer Rangers doesn't mean we can't be friends. Sadly, Orion left in order to rebuild his home world. He managed to find a working armada ship and left. We haven't heard anything from Gosei or Tensou since. Jake and Gia started dating, but other than that nothing has changed.

Mr. Burly(entering the classroom): Good morning class. Before we begin today's lesson I want to make an announcement. My good friend, Kendall Morgan, is in charge of a museum in Amber Beach, and has invited me to help her on a dig. If anyone is looking for some extra credit, they are more than welcome to come along. Just get your parents to sign these permission slips. (passes them out)

Noah: A fossil dig? Cool! I'm in.

Gia: Me too.

Jake: I could use some extra credit if I want to stay on the team, so I'm in.

Emma: Why not?

Troy: Well, I guess we're all going to Amber Beach. Maybe it'll be fun.

A/N: Well, how was it. I know it's not the best, but surely it's not the worst thing ever. I hope you guys liked my explanation of how the teams that lost their powers joined the "legendary" battle. I was going to include an explanation for how Rangers who had multiple powers fought when more than one of their powers were represented, but I honestly could not think of a satisfactory answer. Sorry!

Anyway, please let me know what you think. Let me know what you liked, what you hated, and what I can do to improve. Thank you!


	2. New Enemies, Old Problems

A/n: Hey guys, here's another chapter! I've got to say, I'm actually surprised by the attention this story is getting! It's only had 75 views, but 3 authors have listed it as one of their favorite stories, and 4 people are following it! Not even my most viewed story (Negan vs The Governor) has that many people following it. To those people who the above applies to, thank you! Anyway, here is the next chapter!

Dislcaimer: Once again, I own nothing. If I owned Power Rangers, Turbo, Operation Overdrive, and Megaforce would be written in a way that hopefully would make them more enjoyable.

Chapter 2: New Enemies, Old Problem

(The scene shifts to Sledge's ship. Sledge is seen in the cell blocks, walking with Poisandra as Vivix are distributing rations to the outlaws.)

Sledge: Those Rangers have gotten on my last nerves! I'm wasting money every time I send out one of my outlaws!

Poisandra: Oh, why don't we forget those pesky rangers? Instead, let's plan our honeymoon! I heard Aquitar is a lovely place to visit this time of year!

Sledge: I'm sorry dear, but I cannot let the energems go that easily. Once we take them from those pathetic rangers, we can use their power to rule the universe as King and Queen.

Poisandra: Oooooooh, I do love the title of Queen.

(A spikeball comes up and taps Sledge on the shoulder.)

Sledge: What?! Can't you see we're having a moment!

Spikeball: Forgive me, Master Sledge, but there is someone who wishes to board. They say they have a proposition that will benefit you both.

Sledge: Very well, tell them to meet me in the bridge. (To himself) This Better be good.

( Sledge enter the bridge a few minutes later. Standing next to his seat was lean alien with blue armor. Next to him was another alien that was taller and red skinned. He looked like Matacore(see the episode Samurai Surprise). A few X-borgs and Bruisers stand around them.)

Sledge: Alright, what do you want? I'm in the middle of something there.

Blue alien: My apologies if I have disturbed you. I am Voltaire, Prince of The Armada.

Sledge: I've heard of you from Fury. You attacked The Earth a year ago, but were defeated by the Power Rangers.

Voltaire: Sadly, that is true. My uncle Emperor Mavro perished trying to take over this backwater planet, as did my cousins. Fortunately, I was away conquering another planet with Striker here, whom has lost his brother to the Rangers. Unfortunately, we are all that remains of my Empire.

Sledge: Why should I care about you? I have my own problems that I need to worry about.

Voltaire: I've heard about your problem with the New team of Rangers. If you help me defeat the megaforce rangers, I'll help you take out the dino charge rangers.

Sledge: Fine, but don't try anything fancy or you will be sorry. (offers hand for a handshake.)

Voltaire: Wouldn't dream of it (shakes Sledge's hand.)

(The scene shifts back to Earth. The Megaforce rangers and Mr. Burley are on a school bus driving out to Amber Beach.)

Noah: I can't wait to start digging. What's Mrs. Morgan like, Mr. Burley?

Jake: I bet she's a real nerd.

Gia: Jake that's not nice. Bad Boy!

Jake: Sorry, honey.

Mr. Burley: Oh, she's a nice person. Takes her job way to seriously, though. You know, there was this one time…(he drones on, not noticing that his students had disappeared behind him.)

(At the dig site, Kendall and the five main Dino Charge rangers are getting equipment ready.)

Shelby: I just love going out on these digs. So much better than being a waitress!

Chase: Woah, Shelby. I know you're excited, but you need to calm down. Trust me, the magic wears thin after a while.

Tyler: Oh come on, let her have her fun.

(Their communicators start going off.)

Keeper(over the communicator): Rangers, the city Is being attacked, and I don't think its Sledge.

Riley: On our way. Come on guys.

Everyone else: Right!

A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you liked it! Anyway, I know it's short, but I didn't want to get into the action right away. Anyway, the Armada has showed themselves. In case you're wondering, The two leaders of the remaining Armada forces are based off of the villains from Go-busters vs Gokaiger. Voltaire is based off of Bacchus Gill, white Striker is based off of Waredonaiyer. Sorry if the names aren't really good, but they were the only ones I could think of that were original. If you guys have any better ideas, please let me know and I will update the chapter with anything that I liked. Thank you!


	3. Rangers vs The Armada

A/N: Wow, this story has gotten more views than I would have ever believed. You guys really like it, huh? Well, heres another chapter just for you. This will be a long one, just because of all the action I'm putting into it. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 3: Rangers vs The Armada

(The scene shifts to Voltaire, Striker, and X-Borgs are attacking downtown Amber Beach, destroying buildings and terrorizing people. The Dino Charge Rangers, including Ivan, charge in.)

Ivan: Stop right there, evi-doer!

Voltaire: And just who might you be? It seems "teenagers with attitude" has been phased out.

Shelby: We're the ones who are going to put an end to your reign of terror! It's Morphing Time!(Pulls out charger and inserts it into morpher as the other rangers do the same. They then pull trigger and start the morphing sequence.)

All: Unleash the Power! (morph into their ranger forms.)

Voltaire: X-Borgs, deal with them! (X-Borgs charge at the rangers.)

Tyler: It's about to get wild!

(The two groups meet in the middle and clash. The Dino Charge Rangers struggle at first, but manage to come off on top.)

Chase: Piece of cake. Now let's show these guys what we're really made of!

Striker: If you want the prince, then you have to go through me.

(Striker and the rangers start to do battle. Shelby goes in for the attack with her Tricera Drill, only to be blocked by Striker before being thrown back.)

Tyler: Shelby! That's it! (Charges in with his T-Rex Smasher. He manages to get a punch in before suffering the same fate. Riley, Chase, and Ivan attempt to outnumber him. Ivan and Riley use their swords to fight Striker, hoping to distract him long enough for Chase to get in close with his Para-chopper. This works, but Striker manages to collect himself quickly enough to fight back and dominate them.)

Striker: You rangers are pathetic! I've had a bigger challenge swatting flies! Now it's time to put you out of your misery! (Charges energy in his sword to end them. All of a sudden, he is shot at multiple times, causing him to lose focus. Everyone turns to see the Megaforce rangers in their Super Mega modes, with Troy holding his blaster in front of him.)

Troy: Look's like you Armada bums just won't learn. This planet is ours, and we won't allow you to take it!

Gia: Last chance to turn back!

Voltaire: So these are the rangers who ended my uncle and cousins, huh? Well, I have someone who would like to have a word with you. (Points to Striker)

Jake: Is that Matacore? Why is he red?

Striker: Matacore was my brother, and my hero! Now because of you he is dead! I will have your heads for that!

Troy: We'll see about that! (Holds up key as the others follow suit)

All Super Mega Rangers: Legendary Ranger Mode: Lost Galaxy! Go Galactic! (Insert keys into their legendary morphers.)

Striker: Come on! (The six meet and begin fighting. The mega rangers try to slash at Striker with their quasar sabers, only to be pushed back.)

Troy: Magna Talon! (Shoots fire from the weapon.)

Striker: Please, a little flame will do nothing! (Blocks the attack with his sword.)

Troy: Looks like we need to take it up a notch. Let's try another mode.

Others: Right. (Take out another set of keys.)

All Super Mega Rangers: Legendary Ranger Mode: Samurai! Go Go Samurai!(Transform into the Samurai Rangers and pull out their respective weapons.)

Troy: Let's show this guy who he's messing with.

All: Right!

Noah: Hydro Bow! (Shoots a volley of blue arrows at Striker, who is unable to block all of them and is knocked back.)

Emma: Sky fan! (Swings her fan, causing a large wind to hit Striker, pushing him back further)

(Troy, Jake, and Gia, charge forward.)

Gia: Earth Slicer! (Slashes Striker, cutting him.)

Jake: Forest Spear! (Hits the spot where Gia cut Striker with his spear, ca)using Striker even more pain.)

Troy: Fire Smasher! (Hits Striker across his large wound, causing sparks to come off of him as he explodes. Once the smoke clears, it is revealed that Striker was wounded but is very much alive.)

Striker: This isn't over, rangers! I will have my revenge, and your planet will crumble.

Voltaire: We need to get back to the ship. You're to injured, and you're too valuable to lose. (To the rangers) This isn't over!

(Voltaire, Striker, and the few remaining X-borgs teleport away.)

Troy(Lending Tyler his hand): Need help.

(Tyler accepts it, and the other mega rangers help their respective counterparts to their feet.)

Tyler: Thanks for the help. If you guys hadn't come along, we would have been goners for sure.

Shelby: That was amazing how you used all those different forms! You guys are amazing!

Troy: Thanks, but this isn't a good place to talk. You guys should come with us.

Riley: I don't know, guys, think we can trust them?

Tyler: They helped us out. I think the least we can do is trust them.

Troy: Good. (into his morpher) Tensou, prepare to teleport 11 people.

Tensou(over the morpher): Right away, Troy!

(The eleven rangers disappear.)

A/N: Well guys, what do you think? Did you like fight scenes? I had a little trouble deciding which ranger modes to go with, but in the end I decided on Lost Galaxy because it's one of my favorite seasons, and Samurai because I think their weapons stand the best shot against Striker. Let me know what you think!

Also, out of curiosity, who is your favorite Dino Charge character? It could be one of the rangers, or the villains, or whoever. My favorite is Tyler. I like all of them though, except Poisandra. I hate everything about her, from her voice to her personality. Some people complain about Troy having little to no personality. Well, would you rather him be like Poisandra? I know I wouldn't.

Finally, I want to address something. The few reviews I've gotten for this story (thank you for the support, by the way) have requested that I keep doing this. Fear not, this is one story that I plan on finishing. However, I cannot promise how often updates will be, so please do be patient. In all honesty I'm still trying to figure out the story myself. But fear not this story will continue to its finale.


	4. Here They Go Again

A/N: Hey guys, Here's another quick chapter! This one will have the ranger teams interacting with one another, so there won't be any action in this. I decided to post it now just because it will be quick and to give you guys something to work with while I figure out the rest of this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Here they go again

(The Rangers teleport into the command center. Immediately the Dino Charge Rangers start looking around, completely in awe.)

Riley: Wow, this place is amazing! You guys really know how to maximize space here!

Gia: Thanks, but that compliment should really go to Gosei. He's the one who built this place.

Gosei: Rangers, I am glad to see that you are unharmed. I also see that you have some new allies.

Chase: Woah, what's with the Freaky Tiki over there?

Jake: No way dude, that's what I called him when I met him!

Chase: Sweet! (He and Jake high five.)

Tyler: Guys, focus.

Jake and Chase: Sorry.

Gosei: Anyway, it seems that you still have yet to introduce yourselves yet.

Tyler: I'm Tyler, and this is Shelby, Chase, Riley, Koda, and Ivan.

Ivan: A pleasure to meet you, Sire.

Chase: Sup.

Riley: Nice to meet you.

Koda: Pleased to…meet you.

Shelby: Hi!

Gosei: Same to you. It would seem that you ran into an old enemy of ours.

Riley: Yeah, who were those guys? They're nothing like we've ever faced before.

Gosei: That is a bit of a long story. (Throughout his story, flashbacks to Super Megaforce appear highlighting the ranger's battle with The Armada. Clips from Super Megaforce (The episode), A Lion's Alliance, The Perfect Storm, All Hail Prince Vekar, The Wrath, and Legendary Battle are used.)You see, a year ago we came into conflict with an evil empire from space known simply as The Armada. They continuously attacked the Earth with the intent to conquer and/or destroy it. It took great effort, but with the help of Rangers from the past and future we were eventually able to defeat them and bring peace to the Galaxy. Unfortunately, it would appear that not all of their forces joined the final battle. A week ago we saw an Armada ship enter our Solar System.

Jake: Wait, these guys have been here an entire week and you didn't contact us sooner.

Gosei: We did not want to pull you away from your normal lives unless it was absolutely necessary. When I sensed that the Dino Charge Rangers struggling against them, I knew that there was no other choice. I'm sorry rangers.

Troy: No need to apologize, Gosei. You know that we'll always be willing to defend the Earth.

Other Mega Rangers: Yeah!

Tyler: Well, this is our planet to. We're ready to help.

Gosei: Very well, but be careful. The Armada, even in low numbers, is very dangerous. I have no doubt that they will come back with a vengeance.

Troy: We'll be careful, Gosei.

Everyone else: Yeah!

Gosei: Good. Now go. We will call you if anything comes up.

A/N: Well, how was it. Sorry it's short, but I didn't want to make it very long. Now before I go, I want to address a specific reviewer known as BlackSpiderman 4, who gave me some very interesting ideas for the story. Here's my response to your post:

Glad to know I'm not the only one as well. I have seen Linkara's History of Power Rangers Megaforce video, (did anyone else find his random shooting after seeing Robo Knight in the final episode a tad bit scary?) and I agree with most, if not all, of his points. However, just because something is flawed doesn't mean it can't be enjoyable.

I'm not sure about using material from Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters. I'll need to see the movie itself (thank god for youtube) and see what fits with my idea for the story. I know that Snide is adapted from the main villain of that movie, but since this takes place before his debt I'll need to work something out. I'll see what I can do, but no promises.

Beetleborgs? Interesting idea. That might not show up for a while because I need to think of a way to explain how they can do it. After all, if I just insert it in there with no explanation for it I'll be no better than the writers of Megaforce who just added the unadapted Sentai teams without any rhyme, reason, or explanation. Still, it's a good idea and I'll see what I can do.

That's it for now. Read, review, and enjoy.


	5. Striker's Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing; otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfic.

Chapter 5: Striker's Revenge

(The scene shifts to Sledge's ship. Voltaire, Sledge, Wrench and Striker are at the infirmary (presuming Sledge would have one of some sort). Wrench is seen tending to Striker.)

Sledge: You said that you would take care of the Power Rangers, but all I see is a pathetic weakling! I don't even know why I agreed to let Wrench upgrade him instead of chucking him into deep space.

Voltaire: We were merely caught off guard by the arrival of the Megaforce rangers, but don't worry. Once Wrench has finished with his upgrades, they won't stand a chance.

Sledge: You better be right, or I will see to it that the rangers are the least of your worries.

Wrench: The upgrades are complete. He should be ready to fight the rangers after a few hours rest.

Striker: No! Those rangers have humiliated me and my family enough as it is! I will destroy them now!

Wrench: But your body-(Striker teleports to Earth, taking several X-Borgs and Bruisers with him.) Oh, never mind. He'll find out soon enough.

(The scene shifts to Amber Beach. The Megaforce Rangers are seen at a cafe.)

Jake: It feels so great to be a ranger again. I almost forgot how good it felt to wear those spandex suits.

Emma: I know what you mean. I got a rush changing into those legendary rangers. Even after all this time, the feeling never fades.

(Their conversation is cut short as Striker starts attacking the area, causing everybody but the rangers to flee.)

Striker: Rangers! I've come back to finish what I started.

Gia: Back for more, huh? Fine by us.

Striker: I think you'll find this time will be a little bit different. X-Borgs, Bruisers! Show them whose boss!

Troy: Ready guys?

Others: Ready!(All of them take out their legendary morpher.)

All: Super Mega Mode! (Insert key, transforming them into their Super Mega modes.)

Gia: Time to switch it up! (Gives Emma a blaster, who in turn gives her a sword. Noah and Jake follow suit. The rangers charge at the X-Borgs, Slashing and blasting their way through them as if they were nothing. Afterwards, they turn to the Bruisers. Although they put up a struggle, they too are destroyed.)

Jake: Last chance to turn back, dude.

Striker: Never! (Charges at the rangers, who follow suit.)

(Troy, Noah, and Gia start a sword fight with him. They manage to get a few hits, but Striker manages to keep up with them. Eventually, he manages to push them off.)

Jake: Super Mega Blast! (Inserts two keys into his Super Mega Blaster and fires, hitting Striker who barely flinches.)

Striker: Please! With my new upgrades, you can't even touch me! (Charges his sword with energy then swings it, sending a huge wave of energy at the rangers which throws them back.) Ha Ha! Give up yet?

Troy: Never! Let's go Legendary! (Takes out the Lightspeed Red Ranger key.)

Others: Right! (Take out their respective lightspeed counterpart keys.)

All: Legendary Ranger Mode: Lightspeed. Lightspeed! Rescue! (Insert keys, transforming them into the Lightspeed Rangers.)

Striker: I don't care which ranger modes you chose! They will all fall to me!

(The Rangers charge at him with their V-Lancers. They all manage to land hits on him, which have little to no effect.)

Jake: Noah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Noah: Yeah! (Both press the numbers 861 on their Battle boosters, transforming them into their respective Mega Battle modes.)

(Noah shoots ice at Striker, immobilizing him long enough for Jake to run at him and hit him with his buzzsaw. This attack shatters the ice and make Striker stumble back.)

Jake: Yeah! How do you like us now?

Striker: Don't celebrate just yet! (Viciously attacks both Jake and Noah, demorphing them back to Super Mega Mode. He then proceeds to do the same to the other rangers.)

Troy: Let's try something else!

Others: Yeah! (All of them pull out the keys for the Time Force Rangers.)

All: Legendary Ranger Mode: Time Force! Time For! Time Force! (Insert the keys, transforming them into the Time Force Rangers. They then proceed to attack Striker with their Chrono Sabers. Troy manages to pull of the time strike, which only manages to further anger Striker.)

Jake: Vortex Blaster! Fire!

Emma: Chrono Blaster! Fire (Both shoot at Striker. They manage to hit him, but he reels back.)

Striker: Enough fooling around! Time to get serious! (Shoots another wave of energy at them, this one so powerful that it demorphs them all the way back to civilian mode.)

Striker: Now it is time to finish you once and for all! (Advances on Troy, prepared to finish him off. All of a sudden, he is blasted back. The rangers turn to see the Quantum Ranger.)

Gia: Orion?

Orion: Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Anyway it's time to finish this punk off. Mega Battle, Activate! (Transforms into his Mega Battle Armor. He then proceeds to engage in battle with Striker. The two are evenly matched, until…)

Striker: Uuuuuuuugh! (Sparks start to fly from his body. Orion backs off.)

Orion: Had enough? (Lifts his blaster to shoot him, But Striker knocks his hand away with his sword.)

Striker: This isn't over, rangers! Next time we meet, I will finish you! (Teleports to Sledge's ship. Orion powers down to civilian mode as the other rangers come to meet him.)

Troy: Thanks for the save, Orion. You were great.

Jake: Totally, dude! If you haven't shown up I don't know what would have happened.

Orion: Thanks, guys. Sorry I'm a little late. Gosei contacted me, but I ran into some trouble.

Gia: Well, all that matters is that you're here now. Come on, we need to get you caught up to speed.

Orion: Right.

A/N: And, done! Yes folks, Orion has finally made his return. I've actually wanted to bring him back in chapter 3 to save the rangers, but by the time I had gotten to that point I decided to have the rangers defeat Striker and save his heroic return for later. Sorry to those who wanted him to appear sooner.

Anyway, what do you think of the fight scene? Sorry if it is too short, but I'm not the best at writing fight scenes. Anyway, the reason why I chose Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force for the ranger modes is because those were two of my favorite seasons as a kid. I was really excited when I found out that rangers from those seasons would return in Super Megaforce and couldn't wait for their tribute episodes. As you can imagine, I was utterly disappointed. I was also upset that the Megaforce rangers didn't do a team change into either of these teams. Yes, they used powers from the teams, but they didn't do the whole team, so that is another reason why I chose them.

Before I go, I want to ask you guys something. As you may remember, BlackSpiderman 4 requested that I do a Beetleborgs mode, similar to the Metal Heroes Gokai Change in Super Taisen. He has sent me an e-mail with an explanation (two, actually) of where the powers came from. Before I do anything, though, I want to see what you guys think. Should I do it? I don't want to please one person but upset everybody else, so please let me now in the comments. Into next time, may the power protect you!


	6. A New Power

A/N: Hey guys! Well, it seems like no one has decided to give their opinion on doing a Beetleborgs legendary mode, I decided to do it. It won't be in this chapter, as this one will be setting up where the keys came from, which BlackSpiderman 4 was nice enough to provide me with (thank you, by the way). Sorry if it doesn't seem like worth the wait, but please enjoy!

Chapter 6: A New Power

(Striker barges onto the ship, slashing through Vivixs and X-borgs as he goes.)

Striker: Wrench!

Wrench: Uh-oh! (Turns to escape but is grabbed by Striker.)

Striker: What happened out there!

Wrench: I told you that you need to wait for your body to adjust to the upgrades, but you didn't listen!

Striker: Only the pathetic wait! (Viciously attacks Wrench until Voltaire and Sledge enter the room.)

Voltaire: It doesn't matter. We made it clear to those rangers that we aren't playing around. Next time we meet, they will fall.

Sledge: They better, or you will regret it. As soon as your bodyguard is well enough he better get down there and destroy those rangers. (Walks away.)

Voltaire: Of course, Sledge. (To himself) Just you wait. Once those pesky rangers are finished, your next.

(We cut to the Command Center. The Megaforce Rangers enter, all but Orion worn out. The Dino Charge Rangers are already there.)

Tyler: You guys okay? We saw what happened on the screens.

Ivan: We were just about to head out and help when your friend showed up.

Jake: You're telling me, man. If Orion hadn't shown up, we would be toast.

Orion: Yeah, but we should worry about when he comes back. I barely managed to beat him. What if he comes back?

Gosei: Not to worry rangers, I have a plan. Please come in.

(All of the rangers turn as they hear footsteps approaching. Older Drew, Roland, and Jo from Big Bad Beetleborgs step out.)

Gosei: Meet Andrew, Josephine, and Roland.

Andrew: Please, just call me Drew.

Josephine: And I'm Jo. Nice to meet you.

Chase: Okay, how are they supposed to help us?

Drew: Because we've been in a similar situation before. (As they talk, flashbacks from Big Bad Beetleborgs begin, from both the first and second seasons.) Back when we were just kids, we loved the comic known as Big Bad Beetleborgs. We always wished that we could be them.

Roland: One day we met a ghost who granted our wish. Unfortunately, he also released the villains of the comics, known as The Magnavores. For a while we managed to fight them off, and eventually send them back to the comic. But then we met Nukus. He managed to destroy our powers. After that he broke a mad man out of prison and forced him to make monsters and weapons for him.

Jo: But we were in luck. The creator of the comic book created all new powers for us, and we fought back. After several long years (beyond the scope of the original show) we managed to destroy him and his cronies for good.

Jake: Look, that's a great story and all, but how will this help us?

Gia: Let them finish.

Drew: It's alright. Look, Gosei contacted us and told us about the situation. (They each hold out two keys, one for each of their powers) We agreed to let you guys use our powers for this battle. That ought to catch them off guard.

Emma: Wow, thanks guys!

Jo: No problem. After all, us heroes have to stick together.

All of the rangers: Right!

(All of a sudden, sounds erupt from a nearby screen. Everyone goes over to see it and find out Striker is back.)

Troy: Looks like it's time we put our new powers to the test. You guys ready?

All: Yeah! (All 12 rangers head out, as the former Beetleborgs watch on.)

Drew: Good luck, guys. You're going to need it.

A/N: Well, how was it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy preparing to go back to college. I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything.

Anyway, what do you guys think? Is it a good idea to include the Beetleborgs? I haven't seen much of the show, but from what I saw it was pretty good. It's a shame that they didn't adapt more Metal Hero Series. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Fun fact: The Power Rangers and Beetleborgs have actually had a crossover which was in the Power Rangers Turbo vs Beetleborgs Metallix by Acclaim Saban Comics. I don't know if it's canon, but it was actually pretty good. Give it a read if you can find it.


	7. Striker's Last Stand

A/N: Hey Guys! So, so, so sorry it took so long to get this out! I honestly have no excuse. But here I am now, so please don't kill me! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Striker's Last Stand

Striker was attacking a warehouse, slashing and destroying machinery as people fled in terror. He could care less about them, however, as he was only interested in the Power Rangers. Soon enough, the 12 rangers charged onto the scene.

"Striker! Enough is enough! It's time to put an end to your reign of terror!" Troy said.

"Yeah! Time to knock some sense into ya!" Jake added.

"Please! There's no way you can stop me! You might as well surrender now and accept your fate with dignity!" Striker bellowed.

"We'll see about that. Ready guys?" Tyler said.

"Ready!" Everyone else replied, as the dino charge rangers pulled out their morphers while the Megaforce rangers pulled out their keys.

"It's Morphin Time! Unleash the Power!" Yelled the Dino Charge Rangers

"Super Mega Mode!" Cried the Megaforce rangers. In a flash, they were all morphed.

"Get them!" Striker commanded the X-borgs, who charged at the teams. Troy, Jake, and Emma shot and blasted them apart, while Noah, Gia, Orion, and the Dino Charge rangers slashed through them.

"Now it's your turn!" Orion said, running at him with his Super Silver Spear. Striker blocked his attack, but Orion kept coming. Troy, Riley, and Ivan ran in as well, slicing at him with their swords. Tyler then Rammed him with his T-Rex Smasher. Their attacks managed to hit Striker, causing him to stumble back.

"Is that all you got? Take this!" Striker roared, sending a wave of energy at them, sending them back.

"Guys, I think it's time to go legendary. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Troy asked.

"Yeah!" Replied the other Megaforce rangers as they all pulled out the Beetleborgs Keys.

"Legendary Beetleborgs Mode!" They cried out, inserting the keys. "Beetle Blast!"

In a flash of light the rangers were transformed into the Beetleborgs. Troy was the Blue Stinger, Noah the Green Hunter, Gia the Red Striker, Jake the Titanium Silver, Emma the Platinum Purple, and Orion the Chromium Gold. Troy readied his blade.

"What's show this guy what we can really do!" Troy shouted, charging in as the others followed suit.

Surprised by their sudden change, Striker was caught off guard as they charged at him, unable to keep up with their attacks. Troy was the first to hit him, slicing him with his sword several times. Noah grabbed him with his hunter claw, incapitating him long enough for Gia to blast him with her Striker Blaster. Jake and Emma then double teamed him, clobbering him with their metallix grappler and baton respectively. Finally, Orion him with his metallix lancer. Striker was battered, falling to one knee as he struggled to hold himself up.

"Let's finish this, guys!" Troy suggested as they morphed back into their Super Mega Modes.

"Right!" The others replied as they inserted their ranger keys into their swords. The Dino Charge rangers ran up to help. The main five combined theirs into the Dino Spike while Ivan readies his sword, inserting three chargers into it, charging it with electricity.

The Five main Megaforce rangers slashed their swords, releasing the pent up energy at Striker. Then, Orion, Tyler, and Ivan ran at him, brining the full blunt of their attacks down on him. After that, Striker began to spark all over. Feeling his life fading, Striker looked at them with fire in his eyes.

"Don't think you've won the war, rangers," he said, "The Armada will defeat you!"

With that, he collapsed and blew up, finally finished.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler proclaimed.

Up on his ship, Voltaire and Sledge finished watching the battle.

"You told me he was capable of finishing the rangers! But look what happened!" Sledge roared, ready to pummel Voltaire to dust.

"Now, now, no need to get angry," Voltaire replied smoothly. "We're just about ready to hit them with everything we've got. Thanks to your reanimator machine, we've managed to bring back two of our best soldiers, as well as enough foot soldiers to overwhelm them. With our combined forces, the rangers don't stand a chance."

"For your sake, they better not," Sledge growled, "Or the rangers will be the least of your worries."

A/N: Well, there goes Striker. I hope you guys liked the Beetleborgs change. I was a little unsure if it was a good idea myself, but I'm happy with the result. Let me know what you guys think. Before I go, though, I have some bad news: this story will soon be coming to a close. The next chapter will have the final battle, the one after that will be the epilogue and then maybe a bonus chapter where I give my thoughts on the story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, so be on the lookout. Until then peace!


	8. All or Nothing

A/N: Here it is, folks! The final battle! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter 9: All Or Nothing

The rangers were back in the command center, celebrating their victory.

"Man, that was awesome!" Chase said.

"I know! That Striker didn't stand a chance against us!" Shelby continued.

"We…did good?" Koda asked.

"Yes Koda, we did good," Tyler commented.

"Excellent job, rangers," Gosei spoke up. "However, we must remember that the fight is not yet over. Voltaire and the Armada are still at large."

Just then the alarm started going off. The rangers ran to the viewing screen to see Voltaire attacking the city.

"Speak of the devil," Jake said.

"Let's finish this, guys," Troy said.

"Right!" They agreed, before running out.

Meanwhile, Voltaire and his army were tearing up Amber Beach. Sledge had been gracious enough to supply him with a large amount of Vivix and Spikeballs, and with his army of X-borgs, Bruisers, and Kingsmen he was demolishing everything in his path. He turned his attention to a group of people who were cowering in fear.

"Now for you to see what happens to those who defy the mighty armada," he said, preparing his sword.

All of a sudden he was hit by two blasts, giving the people enough time to run away. When he turned around he found Troy and Tyler aiming their sidearms at him.

"I was waiting for you to show up," Voltaire said, "Now I can finish you off. But first, there's someone who would love to see you again."

He stepped aside to reveal two faces familiar to the Megaforce rangers.

"Argus and Damaras?" Orion asked bewildered. "But we destroyed them!"

"Yes, well, Sledge's reanimator machine can really do wonders, can't it?" Voltaire chuckled.

"You rangers will pay for your insolence!" Damaras said, drawing his sword for battle.

"Not likely," Troy said. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" With that the gathered rangers prepared to morph.

"Super Megamode!"

"Unleash the Power!"

With that, the rangers morphed into their respective suits.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

"Earth's Defenders Never Surrender!"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Pterodacryl, Power Ranger Gold!"

Diosaur might; ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!"

"We are the Power Rangers, defenders of Earth!" All twelve cried as huge explosions erupted from behind them.

"I don't care who you are, as long as you are in our way we will crush you!" Voltaire cried as he and his army ran at the rangers, who met them in the middle.

Troy and Tyler teamed up on Voltaire, who managed to keep up with their attacks fairly well. Troy and Tyler slashed at him with their respective sabers, which he easily blocked. Troy pulled out a key and inserted it into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Mighty Morphin! It's Morphin time!" he cried, running at Voltaire and attacked him with his Power Sword. Voltaire was caught off guard, allowing Troy to get in close. Tyler followed close behind with his T- Rex Smasher, pushing Voltaire back hard.

Meanwhile, Noah and Koda were double teaming Argus, who unlike the prince could not keep up with their attacks. When he blocked one of them the other would run up at attack him. Noah as the Blue Wild Force Ranger got in close and started slashing at him with his Blue Shark Fighting Fins, slashing him repeatedly and forcing him to kneel. Koda then starting wailing on him with his Stego Shield. The combined attacks overloaded Argus's circuits, and sparks started flying from his body.

"No, this can't be happening!" He cried as he fell back and exploded.

Riley and Jake were duking It out with Damaras, who was managing a lot better than Argus. While they still managed to land hits on him, Damaras stood tall, taking them as if they were nothing while at the same time returning the favor.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Mystic Force! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Jake cried as he morphed into the Green Mystic Force Power Ranger. He then pushed his Magi Staff into the ground, surrounding Damaras in vines.

"You think this will stop me?" Damaras shouted, striking at the vines with his sword. "It'll take a lot more than that!"

As he finished, though, Jake struck him multiple times with his Axe, which Damaras could barely manage to block. At the same time Riley ran up and struck him with his Raptor Claw. Unable to take the two on at once, Damaras eventually began to collapse.

"You'll never defeat the prince!" he boasted, barely able to stand. "After you're defeated, this planet will be ours!" With that he exploded, finally defeated once and for all.

Gia and Chase were in a shootout with an army of Bruisers. Unlike X-Borgs, the Bruisers were made of harder metal, making them harder to just shoot down.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gia asked, pulling out a key from her belt.

"Oh, yeah!" Chase said, pulling out a Dino Charger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Dino Thunder! Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Gia cried, turning into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. "Super Dino Mode!" She then powered up even more into the enhancement mode.

"Dino Charger X, engage!" Chase shouted, transforming into the Dino Charger X Armor. "Spiral Attack!"

With that, the two rangers charged at the bruisers. Gia flew through them, hitting them with her Ptera Daggers as she flew past them. Mean while, Chase spun past them with his spiral attack, finishing the job. They continued that with each column of bruisers until there was nothing left of them but scrap metal.

"So, want to see a movie later?"Chase asked her, immediately putting on the charm.

"Sorry, but I've got a boyfriend," Gia said.

"Darn, well he sure is a lucky guy," Chase conceded.

On another city block, Emma and Shelby were fighting the X-borgs and Vivix. While the grunts were relatively weak, their overwhelming numbers were more than enough to annoy the two.

"It's time to shift into high gear!" Emma said, pulling out a black ranger key. "Legendary Ranger Mode: RPM! RPM, Get in Gear!"

With that she became the black RPM ranger. She pulled out her Rocket Blaster, and then motioned Shelby to hold on to her. Realizing what she was planning, Shelby pulled out her Tricera Drill and did so. They then ran at the army and blasted and slashed them until they had hit all of them. They then stopped and watched as the army blew up.

On another block Orion and Ivan were battling the Kingsmen and Spikeballs. They were tough, but the two managed to fend them off. Orion pulled out a key, and then inserted it.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode: Green Samurai Ranger! Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

After he transformed, Orion started hitting the soldiers at such a speed that they couldn't defend themselves. Ivan joined the fray, hitting them with his Ptera saber. Despite their attacks, the grunts managed to remain standing. Orion then pulled out his super mega gold key.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode: Super Megaforce Gold!" He called, transforming into his gold mode as Ivan inserted three dino chargers into his saber. Orion ran at the soldiers and swung his spear at them, hitting them as apparitions of all the sixth rangers appeared and aided him. Afterwards, Ivan ran at them, striking them with his Lightning Final Strike. Afterwards, the Kingsmen and Spikeballs exploded, briniging Voltaire's army to an end.

Back with Tyler and Troy, Voltaire, enraged that his army had been destroyed had managed to turn the tables on them. Now the two were on the defensive as Voltaire pummeled them relentlessly.

"Give up, rangers," he taunted as Troy rolled on the ground, bringing him back to his Super Mega Mode. "I will defeat you. Surrender and I may let you live."

"Never!" Tyler said, running at him with his smasher, only to be swatted away.

Just then, the other rangers ran up to aid them, the Megaforce rangers back in their Super Mega Modes.

"Looks like this guy won't give up," said chase.

"Guys, we need to go legendary," Troy said, pulling himself up. "And I think you know what we need to use.

"Right!" The Megaforce Rangers cried as they pulled out their keys.

"Fools! Your rebellion is futile!" Voltaire screamed. "Now prepare to face oblivion!"

With that he unleashed a huge stream of energy at them, causing an explosion.

"Good riddance," Voltaire sneered, but saw something in the smoke. "What-"

"Legendary Battlizers!" The rangers cried, and when the smoke cleared Troy was in the Red Battlizer Armor, Jake was in the Battle Warrior Armor, Noah in the Animarium Armor, Gia was in Triassic Battlizer, Emma was in Trans-Armor Cycle battlizer, and Orion was SPD Battlizer Sonic Mode. (A/N: If you want to double check the names of these battlizers look up Battlizers on the Ranger wiki.)

"What is this!" Voltaire exclaimed.

"Let's finish this!" Troy cried as he led the charge. By shooting Voltaire (A/N: I can't find any video of the Battlizer's finishing moves, so I'll do as I see fit. Sorry, but if I can't remember how they did it in the show, I can't replicate it.) From the sky. Emma followed up by running at him with her Trans-Cycle Armor, blasting at him and eventually ramming him with the armor. Jake was next, running at him and swinging his sword around at attacking Voltaire directly, burning him with flames as he did so. Noah then shot at Voltaire, pushing him up against a literal wall. Gia then jumped up, grabbed Voltaire with her extending arms and fired at him at point blank range before dropping him where Orion flew up and hit him with his sword. Voltaire crashed to the ground, beaten but not defeated.

"Let's help them out, guys!" Tyler said.

"Right!" His team responded before forming the Dino Spike. Tyler jumped into the air and hit Voltaire right across the chest.

"No, No, No!" Voltaire cried as sparks flew from his body. "I hate the Power Rangers!"

With that, he collapsed onto the ground and exploded, ending the Armada once and for all. The rangers started cheering loudly.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler announced.

"Rangers, that was a Super Mega Charged win!" Troy said (I know it was bad but I wanted to combine the two team names, and this was the best I had.).

With that, they left the area, tired but triumphant.

A/N: And done! What did you think? The revival of Argus and Damaras was based off of a scene from Gokaigers vs Gobusters where Damaras and Basco were revived as avatars and fought the Gokaigers. Obviously I couldn't use Basco as he doesn't have a Power Rangers counterpart (in the actual series, anyway. I'm currently working on the second chapter of The Reign of Silas), so I went with Argus. Hope you guys liked it, because this was the longest thing I've written yet! Anyway, next is the epilogue. I hope to post that sometime this week, maybe even tomorow. Until then, read, review, and enjoy!


	9. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Well guys, this is it. I've had a lot of fun doing this, but all good things must come to an end. I hope you guys like this little epilogue. Thank you.

Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye

The rangers returned to the command center, weary but triumphant. Tensou was running about, clearly excited.

"You did it, you did it! The Armada is finished!" He cried.

"Yes, rangers. Your teamwork was strong enough to put an end to the Armada once and for all. You should all be proud of yourselves," Gosei said

"Thanks, Gosei," Troy responded, "But we couldn't have done it without the help of the Beetleborgs. Where are they?"

"They had to leave, but they left a letter for you," Gosei said as Tensou opened his chest for Troy to take the letter.

 _Dear Rangers,_

 _Sorry we couldn't stay, but we had to get back to Charterville. Anyway, we decided to leave our powers with you guys. Our town is safe now, and we have no use for them. We hope you will use them wisely._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Roland Williams and Drew and Jo McCormick_

"Wow, that's awesome!" Chase said.

"A truly fitting reward for such fine warriors," Ivan inputted.

"Yes, now we have another set of powers to aid us," Gosei said. "Now I am afraid I must again ask the Megaforce Rangers to give up their powers. I trust that you Dino Charge Rangers are fully capable of handling Sledge."

Troy was the first to put his Legendary morpher on a table, followed by Noah, then Emma, then Gia, then Jake, and then Orion.

"It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?" Jake asked, and the others silently agreed.

"Farwell, Rangers," Gosei said as he teleported them out.

All twelve found them outside the Amber Beach Muesuem. Kendall came out from the muesuem, not looking happy at all.

"Where have you guys been? The city-" She began, but stopped when she saw the former Megaforce rangers.

"Long story, tell you inside," Koda said as he and the other Dino Charge rangers inside, leaving the Megaforce Rangers to themselves. Gia turned to Orion.

"So I guess you should get going now," she told him.

"Actually, I think I'll stay here," he said. "Andresia is gone, and even if I could rebuild it I'll be the only one of my kind left. This is my home now."

"We're glad to have you back, Orion," Troy told him.

"Guys, I just remembered something," Noah interrupted.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"We left Mr. Burley in the bus! He must be worried about us!"

"Oh man, you're right!" Jake said. "We better get going!"

"You guys go ahead," Orion said, "I've got a bus back to Harwood I need to catch. I'll catch you later."

With that, the five main rangers were to catch Mr. Burley. When they got back to the bus they found him fast asleep. Troy gently shook him awake.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked.

"Turns out Mrs. Morgan didn't need any help after all," Noah explained, "So it's time to go home."

"Huh? Oh yes, of course," Mr. Burley responded. "In your seats, everyone."

And with that, they drove off, the former rangers leaving with fond memories of their new friends.

Meanwhile, up in Sledge's ship, Sledge was having fit.

"What does it take to get rid of those Rangers?" He thundered. "None of my outlaws can defeat them, Striker couldn't defeat them, Voltaire couldn't defeat them, can anyone? You all are useless!"

Everybody decided to stay away from him. They knew that when Sledge was in one of his moods that nothing could calm him down.

Meanwhile, deep down in the Solitary Confinement cells, a lone figure sat in the darkness, his red eyes glowing.

"Soon," he thought, "I will have my revenge. Just you wait, Keeper."

A/N: And, done! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. As for the final scene, consider it a little hint at a story I plan on doing later. Anyway, that's it for this story. Thanks for reading!


	10. Wrap Up

Well guys, even though the story is finished, I decided to put up a final chapter talking about how this story got started, what I liked, what I wish I had done differently, and what I plan to do next. Enjoy

How I got the idea

I first got the idea one day while surfing YouTube and saw a video from the channel that talked about his idea of how a teamup between Super Megaforce and Dino Charge would go. His idea, while awesome, was something that definitely would never happen. The video did get me thinking of how a team up would go, though.

I toyed with the idea long before I even signed up for this site, but could never figure out just how I wanted to do it. I started by watching Gokaiger vs Gobusters for inspiration, and eventually I came up with an idea of how I wanted to do it. And thus, this story was born.

It's popularity

I honestly didn't think that many people would be interested in this story. After all, the Megaforce seasons are still something most people would love to forget, and most would probably want to see a triple crossover with Mighty Morphin and Dino Thunder. But I decided to do it anyway because it was something I honestly wanted to do, so I posted it and decided to see where it went from there.

By the time I got around to posting the second chapter, I was surprised to see that it had three favorites and 4 followers. I was shocked, but saw it as a sign that I should keep going. By the time I had finished the story, it had 7 favorite, 10 followers, and over a thousand views, making it my popular story by far. I want to thank everybody who looked at this story. I would have never finished it without your continued support.

What I liked about the story

My favorite part of the process is looking at my page and seeing a new review. Most have been positive, with only a few that have pointed out any actual problems. I just loved seeing all of this support. You guys make my day.

My favorite parts of the story were the Legendary Ranger Modes. Those were my favorite parts of Super Megaforce, and I wanted to include as many as I could, which I think I managed to achieve.

Things I regret

The one thing that I regret more than anything was not using characters like Orion, Ivan, and Koda more. Orion was my favorite character from the Megaforce era just because how different he was from Gai Ikari (AKA Gooooooooookai Silver!), and I did have plans to use him sooner. Sadly, I somehow kept finding ways to push his triumphant return back. As for Ivan and Koda, I honestly like the characters, but had trouble coming up with dialogue for them just because of how differently they speak from the others.

Another thing I regret is not using Keeper and Kendall. The least I could have done is have had them blocked off from the rangers, but I didn't even do that. I pretty much just threw Kendall into the epilogue. I also regret scrapping the subplot with Mr. Burley and the dinosaur dig with Mrs. Morgan. I had no reason to not do it, and I apologize.

One thing that I don't necessarily regret, but didn't really like, was the inclusion of the Beetleborgs. I only did it because BlackSpiderman 4 gave me the idea and I thought it was interesting. However, looking back on it, it doesn't really make sense. After all this was a team up between Dino Charge and Super Megaforce, not Power Rangers and Big Bad Beetleborgs. I'm glad that everybody seemed to like the chapter in which I used them, but it wasn't my favorite.

Where I go from here

First thing first, I need to update some of my other stories. My big focus will be The Reign of Silas and Negan VS The Governor, which I plan to do some rewriting to. I also plan to revisit this fanfic in the future to clean it up a little, correcting the things I listed above. As for a sequel, I have an idea for one, but it won't be a teamup. I don't plan on giving any details for now, as I'm not entirely sure if I want to do it, but keep an eye out for it.

Thank you all for your continuous support of the story, and I hope to produce more stories that will garner as much views. As a little treat, enjoy this mash up of the two theme songs that I would use as the opening for the team up.

(The song starts up with the Dino Charge opening, and then shifts to the Dino Charge Rangers fighting Striker.)

Power Ranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers

In a world full of strive we must fight to survive

(The credits for the actors of Tyler, Shelby, and Koda appear as normal during the song)

Trying to break the chains that divide.

There is only one chance,

To take the right stance.

Hold tight, keep the power alive!

(Riley, Chase, and Ivan's credits appear next. During the next verse, the rangers are shown fighting the X-Borgs and other Armada forces)

Go Go Power Rangers!

Don't You Ever Stop!

Go Go Power Rangers!

You Will Rise up to the top!

Rangers forever, Dino Charge altogether!

Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers…

(The scene then shows the Dino Charge Rangers about to be attacked by Striker when The Super Megaforce Rangers appear and start fighting him. The music shifts to the Megaforce theme)

Megaforce!

Go Go Power Rangers!

(The credits for Troy, Gia's, and Noah's actors appear)

Go Go Power Rangers!

(The credits for Jake's, Emma's, and Orion's actors appear next. The scene shifts all 12 Rangers fighting Striker for the last time)

Rangers Forever, Megaforce Altogether!

(The scene shifts to the 12 Rangers running through the Armada's forces in the final battle.)

Hey! Go! Force! Power Rangers Megaforce!

(The Title card appears reading Power Rangers Dino Charge/Super Megaforce, with the logos of the two seasons mixed together.)

Hope you guys liked it. You all are awesome.


End file.
